Of Trust and Love
by Harpiebird
Summary: [MattAudrey] It is a greater compliment to be trusted than to be loved. [Response to Ficathon Quote challenge at the MattAudrey LJ Community]


**Of Trust and Love**

**A/N:** Response to the Fic-a-thon at the Matt/Audrey LJ community.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

"It is a greater compliment to be trusted than to be loved." - George Macdonald

- - -

Love.

Love… hah, what a stupid word.

Love was a word very overused.

Love had meant something back in Ancient times or hell even the Middle Ages… but now? It's used too often to be true as often as it's used. Boys say the three words all girls want to hear to score… girls falling left and right swearing they love a boy and yet fall for another boy's good looks as soon as they see them. Older boys – men – continue to use them, but less frequently as they learned just as the women did that they were lying. That is unless they were telling the truth – asking the women to marry them.

But now Marriage seemed like a stupid word as well.

It has just as many people using it that think it would solve their problems with their spouse. Many find out that they were wrong and had found out that they didn't love their spouse to live with them until the end. They get a divorce and it seemed like that word was getting used just as frequent as the words I love you.

Personally, she was sick of it.

Love is now a shame of what it had been meant for. People have ruined it, made fun of it and killed it with each lie they make using the word. People used to fight over it; wanted it; envied those who had it. True Love, that is. They wanted to spend the rest of their life with their one true love. They wanted to grow old and die next to their true love.

Audrey Hanson didn't care for the word, love, now stood for.

No, Audrey cared more about if she could trust the man.

Trust was a much better and less used word then the word love.

How many wives could say they could truly trust their husbands that they "love" so much? How many husbands could say they could truly trust their wives that they "love" so much?

How many wives thought that their husbands loved them only to be left by them? How many husbands thought their wives loved them only to be left by them?

So yes, Audrey Hanson cared more about the word trust – and believed in it - then the word love.

And who she trusted the most was of course her only telepathic friend, Matt Parkman.

They've been friends for years now… four to be exact, and both knew each other inside and out. Their other friends teased them often that they should just get married already – they were obviously meant for each other. But both Audrey and Matt denied it.

And then denied it again and again.

That changed though when Audrey had been captured by Sylar who wanted to get back at Matt for hurting him mentally – by some kind of psychic battle. She knew to stay calm and collected, only panicking when she first woke up having no idea where she was. But then she got hold of herself, chanting to herself that Matt would save her – he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

He of course got there, with the help of Peter and Niki. It was in that fight that Sylar was put down for good – thanks to Niki's super strength and Peter's ability to mimic other people's powers. But Audrey didn't care much about what happened; only that she was in Matt's arms again.

He whispered in her ear, as she held onto him silently thanking him, "I trust you Audrey."

She instantly knew what he was saying and before she knew what she was doing, Audrey Hanson kissed Matt Parkman. After several minutes passed, Audrey broke the kiss with a smile that lit her whole face, "I trust you too."

Their confused friends asked what the heck were they talking about, but Audrey simply stated one of her favorites quotes. "It is a greater compliment to be trusted than to be loved."

Trust.

Now that is a word that should be treasured through the ages.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** Well… that was different. I felt physiological writing that. I can't say I like it, but I can't say I don't like it. Well, just don't flame me too badly if your going to. I tried my best.


End file.
